spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Sponge
'''Basket Sponge' is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and The Imperial Ghost. The show was created on Christmas Day, 2014 and first broadcast on New Year's Day, 2015. Synopsis This series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their basketball season with a little help from Coach LeBron James while battling their rival team, The Toon Tomahawks, both on the court and off. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bulldogs might just land a perfect season! Crew Main *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator, Facebook Advertiser) *The Imperial Ghost - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator, YouTube Advertiser) *TheJasbre202 - (Writer, Title Card Creator, Supervising Producer) 4- *Rocky Lobster - (Writer) 4- * - (Writer) 4- Minor *WumboMan900 - (Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Supervising Producer, Wiki Advertiser, Twitter Advertiser) *BagelBoxd - (Supervising Producer) One-Time *Cosmobo - (Writer) *JamesAdventures - (Writer) *President Dubstep - (Title Card Creator) Characters Bikini Bottom Bulldogs *LeBron James - Team Coach (Seasons 1-3) *Kobe Bryant - Team Coach (Season 4) *Larry the Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Nothing *Squidward Tentacles - Second Best Player *Mr. Krabs - Also Moral Support *Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot *Lexi Flynn - Newbie (starts in Season 2) The Toon Tomahawks *Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - evil team coach (voiced by The Imperial Ghost) *Venice Kuropato - assistant coach *Michael Clownfish - point guard (voiced by Doctor Bugs) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player *Sandy Cheeks - skilled player, former Bulldogs player *Fat Jessie - fat but skilled player *Nebuchadnezzar Jones - French player *Sandals - new lazy player (voiced by SethStewart90) Other Characters *Luis Antonio - a local journalist, briefly joined the Bulldogs (voiced by SBCA) *Squilliam Fancyson - Former Tomahawks player, Sandy's now ex-boyfriend *Ash Kuropato - (Madame King) Former Tomahawks player, Sorcerer, Venice's younger brother *Will and Ted - deceased assistants of Adam *Johnny Elaine - reporter fish *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Painty the Pirate *Dirty Bubble *Bubble Bass *Fred Rechid *Special Steve *Kobe Bryant *Squilvia *Justin Hunt *Edison and Philbert *Carlos Gonzales - owner of Taco Hell *Slate Wood - coach of Bikini Bottom's soccer team *Prince Triton *The Behemoth Series Overview An additional series of shorts were also created to sporadically air throughout the series. These shorts do not necessarily pertain to basketball, or the Basket Sponge ''storyline in any specific way. Some specified shorts may, however. To see any episodes that were scrapped or didn't make it into the final cut, see here. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 This is the first season of the show to be produced in Widescreen HD, also the first season to have a summer solstice 2017 week-long marathon including 6 episodes, as they originally were going to be released in February to March. Shorts Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 8 Shorts were announced for airing 2017 and 2018. This is the first season of the shorts produced in Widescreen HD. Episode Navigation Bulldogs' League Games and Results First Season Games '''Final Standing: 13 Wins - 6 Losses' Tournament Won No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Lost No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Won No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Coral Clammers - Won No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Lost No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Rock Bottom Racketeers - Won No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 11 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 12 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Bosstown Bone-Crushers - Won No. 13 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Mayan Mermen - Won No. 14 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Funktown Fungus - Won No. 15 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Darktown Killers - Won No. 16 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Won No. 17 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 18 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 19 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Draw (at first), later revealed as Won Second Season Games Final Standing: 4 Wins - 9 Losses Tournament Lost No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks vs The Ghastly Operators - Won No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The New York Knicks - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Lost No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Corral Clammers - Lost No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Bosstown Bone-Crushers - Lost No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Won No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Draw No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Lost No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Mayan Mermen - Won No. 11 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Funktown Fungus - Lost No. 12 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Lost No. 13 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Won No. 14 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Royals - Lost Third Season Games Final Standing:? Wins=? Losses Tournament ? Fourth Season Games Final Pre-Season Standing: 2 Wins - 0 Losses Pre-Season Tournament Won No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Cebu Elites (135-69) - Won No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Krusty Krushers (52-51) - Won Current Standing: 0 Wins - 1 Loss No. 1 'Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Kelp Warriors '(70-71) '- Lost' Shipping Squidward x Sandy The "Squandy" relationship is the biggest ship in the series. The ship is quite prevalent in Doctor Bugs' other work, such as Reckless and Retired. When Sandy first joined the team in "The New Member", Squidward showed immediate attraction to her, and she appeared to return it. In "Betrayal", it is revealed they have deep, intimate feelings for eachother, despite Sandy's evil side with The Toon Tomahawks. They are hince forbidden to date, but are caught making out in "When Commitments Conflict", at SpongeBob's party. They're revealed to be secretly dating in "The Parting Of The Ways", but are caught, and forced to run away together. Shortly after checking into the Fancyson Hotel, Squidward finds Sandy is cheating on him with Squilliam Fancyson. Squidward is heartbroken, and he breaks up with Sandy instantly. Despite being with Squilliam, Sandy appears to want Squidward more. They are quite awkward around eachother. Also, she doesn't seem to enjoy being with Squilliam. In "Fundraiser Scrimmage", when the Bulldogs scrimmage against the Tomahawks, Squidward tries to show off to get Sandy back, but she rejects him and continues with Squilliam. However, in "Tournament Terror", Sandy breaks up with Squilliam, and expresses she wants to get back together with Squidward. In Season 2, her and Squidward get back together in "Two Squids and a Squirrel". Squilliam x Sandy "Squindy" is considered the foil for "Squandy". Squilliam stole Squidward's girl in "The Parting Of The Ways", as he joined the Tomahawks and began dating her. She appeared to really like him, especially in "Fundraiser Scrimmage". However, in "Tournament Terror", she dumps him, realizing she really wants Squidward. She and Squidward did not yet get back together, though. Adam x Venice "Vadam" is a secondary ship in Basket Sponge. It is unknown if Adam and Venice are actually together. But is speculated they are dating. In the first season, Adam has a sexy, cocky manner that portrays to Venice's fantasies especially in episodes like "Reborn Nights" and "Tournament Terror". She seems wildly attracted to him, while he normally rejects her. Venice forcefully kisses Adam in "It's Saturday Night and We in the Spot", and he is absolutely blown away and pleased. They enter a dating relationship in "The Power of Love". Patrick x Lexi "Pexi" is a newer ship in the series. After Lexi joined the team in "Army Of Ghosts", she reappeared in "New Jerseys", showing a massive crush on Patrick, even trying to seduce him. They begin dating at the end of the episode. They are shown to still be dating in "Team Plankton". They appear to have the same dim-witted, happy-go-lucky personality, making them a perfect match. They are still shown dating in episodes such as "Two Squids and a Squirrel","Underwater Goodbye", and "Suicide King", often flirting and making out. Mr. Krabs x Mrs. Puff "Kruff" is a minor ship in the series, first appearing in "When Commitments Conflict" when Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff are spotted making out at SpongeBob's party. Krabs mentions Mrs. Puff in "Teamwork", calling her his girlfriend. Larry x Pearl "Parry" is the name for the minor ship between Larry the Lobster and Pearl Krabs. Pearl is shown to have a MAJOR crush on Larry, in multiple episodes, such as "Fundraiser Scrimmage". Larry seems a bit amused by this, and often tries to show off and flex his muscles. As of now, Larry does not return any feelings for Pearl. DVDs DVD boxsets were released around a fortnight after each halfway episode in the season of Basket Sponge in Region 1, with Region 2 about 2 months after Region 1, and Region 3 has now been confirmed by Luis TV Southeast Asia and will be released 1 month after Region 1. Video Games Main articles: POBA 2K15, POBA 2K16, POBA 2K17, and POBA 2K18 '' A video game franchise was created by SBCA based on the ''Basket Sponge ''series entitled ''POBA 2K, a basketball simulation video game franchise developed by and published by Luis TV iLaro! and 2K Sports. It currently has three installments in the series, namely 2K15, 2K17, and 2K18 developed and published on 2015, 2016, and 2017, respectively. History and Development Note: All of these are ACTUAL events that happened in the history of the spin-off within this wiki from December 2014-present. Conceptualization and Creation (2014) On December 25, 2014 (aka. Christmas Day), in the SpongeBob Fan Wiki Chat, Doctor Bugs was talking about sports, and he found that 3 users on the chat all played basketball: SBCA, The Imperial Ghost, and himself. After that, they joked about a SpongeBob spinoff involving basketball. Ghastly even jokingly named it "Basket Sponge". Doctor Bugs had previously thought of the exact same name. Soon they realized they had a good idea on their hands. Doctor Bugs created a page for Basket Sponge, and production began instantly. First Season and Rise in Popularity (2015) The first episode aired on January 1, New Year's Day 2015. Since then, the spin-off gained huge popularity. Praised by critics and readers alike. A second season was already announced and will have 18 or more episodes. On April 16, the first season drew to a close with the episode/special Tournament Terror that was wrote by Doctor Bugs wrote most of the special, gave SBCA to originally finish 'As soon as possible' but was told unlucky as SBCA would not be able to finish it so The Imperial Ghost (the only remaining writer) asked if he could finish it, which SBCA accepted to give The Imperial Ghost the episode to finish which took Ghastly around a couple of hours to finish it plus a few minutes from April 15th he used. The episode was then given good reception from fans saying that the special brought the series to a close in the same exact way as when the series started. Second Season and Departure of Doctor Bugs and SBCA (2015) Production had begun on Season 2 way back in March when The Imperial Ghost wrote his first episode of the season between the wait of Failure is Not An Option and Climatic Conditioning which boasted a month hiatus between episodes which was longer than any production of any episode before that which was between a couple of days to 10. The series went on and maintained a stable amount of popularity between the next two seasons. However, with Doctor Bugs' unannounced departure in late 2015 and SBCA's leave of absence in late 2015 as well, The Imperial Ghost was the lone writer for the third season. Third Season and Departure of The Imperial Ghost (2015-2016) With the departure of both of the original creators, The Imperial Ghost now had the duty of making a third season to counter the reception of the second series. To also not endure some pain with the long second season (that had the potential of 30 episodes but was cut down to 26.), The Imperial Ghost decided to half the usual American 20-30 to a traditional British 13. This would help on how the series was done. To also help on the series, The Imperial Ghost got JamesAdventures who co-wrote the 'Bugs-hated The Bulldogs Training Video with him at the time. He gave him another chance as JamesAdventures put out Person-ality and "All of Time and Space", which were definite improvements on his previous work. But as the season progressed, it was becoming less likely that the fourth season would become a reality to the fans as quietly, behind the scenes for The Imperial Ghost running the show himself; it was looking like the show would 'jump the shark' and become less of a basketball-show and more of a any genre with basketball-show. So, on December 19, 2015 - The Imperial Ghost decided to end off the show with the ending being that LeBron killing himself and ending the show with it. This was still being kept during the making of the rest of the episodes with the death being changed from a shotgun to a pill because of the overuse of shotgun deaths during the season. So, on January 13th of the new year (marking a late one year anniversary to the show.) the show ended with it's big finale - The End of Time and killed off LeBron. But The Imperial Ghost went on to become an admin, for a short while as he created a bit different idiocies to everyone else on the wiki and left because of the horror of him as admin. But the show had ended... for a little while. Revival (2017-present) During the later half of 2016, SBCA and The Imperial Ghost announced via blog that a fourth season would possibly be made in late 2016 and made a 'sort-of, incase' revival document of the first episode of an upcoming Season 4 to be made during the end of the year, in which that got delayed into the early part of 2017. But because he was getting bored, The Imperial Ghost left after his 17th birthday and the show was left to SBCA. He then hired TheJasbre202 who helped in recruiting a few others (Rocky Lobster and ChocolateBrownieBoy) who helped with the show until mid-March when The Imperial Ghost decided to return. He ran the show back up during the Easter period. On April 20th, 2017, an 'old user' returned in the form of a guy on Skype called Doctor Bugs. He 'helped' by contributing the story and title of Warriors and Legends to The Imperial Ghost, but he revealed himself on April 28th, leading to his removal of being a fake user trying to be another one. Within his period of being in the Skype group, he enforced the removal of ChocolateBrownieBoy from the writing team. But the legend still continues.... Critical Reception Overview Basket Sponge has received generally positive reviews from fans and critics. The series gained large popularity in a short frame of time. Reviews "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly This spinoff is one of the best on the wiki. Not kidding. It's got some of the best jokes ever, so edgy and I love that about it. The story is really good too, it is something my intellect could never think of. Luis is one of my all time favorite characters of ANY show. "Part of the Team" made my day that he would be in more episodes. Overall a REALLY good spin off, of the best on the wiki. 10/10. The bagel to defeat all bagels Basket Sponge is a good spin off. However, it has some flaws. I mean some episodes are kinda eh (Blue Balls, Reborn Nights and Cheerleaders). Also, the series seems to have a constant focus around the main group of characters. I mean every spin off has to have some change of pace every now and then. But when this spin off does it good, it does it REAL good. Like, REALLY good. Episodes like The Shoes of Jordan, Betrayal and When Commitments Conflict are amazing. This show can do real good, and when it does it's great. But when it doesn't it can be ehh. Overall 7.5/10, a good spin off that can be flawed. --You probably don't know who I am This spin-off will become one of the stars of the wiki. When I was first introduced to SpongeToons by Luis, it didn't seem like it would become the "Absorbent Days" of the wiki, obviously. But THIS spin-off is really funny. Not just it's edgy-but the edgy jokes are HILARIOUS. The starting episodes were GREAT, however, going into the series, it kinda went down. But after a few episodes, it went back on track! It's a great spin-off overall. Eh, I would give it 9/10! --SquidFan10 This is one of the funniest spin-offs on the wiki. Keep up the good work! ~summer 13:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) This is the funniest spin-off ever on this wikia. Tropicaljackson (talk) 14:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Episodes ranged from amazing, hilarious and fun- sometimes stale, boring and cringy... 7.5/10 good spin-off but sometimes goes away from story. SwitchPlanters (talk) 13:49, April 13, 2017 (UTC) I enjoy the series, Seasons 1-2 are the classics, Season 3 went a bit dark, but only one of the creators was there to supervise it so I understand, and Season 4 is getting back to the basics, not because i'm on it, because all the creators came back to the revival! XD 8.7/10 - TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ' Ya'll fam say the comedy here's gold but I don't really see that, also some of the basketball rules here are whack, like in seasons 2-3. Also, put in some Trail Blazers references in there. 7/10 -JailBlazer Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series have been nominated for and have won. Featured Content Trivia *The series references ''Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. The movie is also mentioned in When Commitments Conflict, by Bugs Bunny himself during a cameo. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however, LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series, created by Doctor Bugs, is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *Johnny Elaine, the talking fish head, is the Bikini Bottom News reporter in this series, rather than Perch Perkins in the original SpongeBob. *A character named ''POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self-explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version, made by the show's second creator, which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. *The show is very edgy for PG and has even been asked by viewers to be changed to PG-13. *There is also another running gag is Patrick saying the phrase "I like trains," and suddenly gets run over by a train. This is a reference to the YouTube series "ASDF Movie". *Lexi Flynn''' was not in the first and second drafts of Army Of Ghosts but was introduced in the third due to no female members on the Bulldogs after Betrayal. Cameos in other spin-offs *The spin-off's characters had mini cameos in the ''Channel Chasers ''episode "Nick Junior Trouble: Part 3" in which they reference the episode "Climatic Conditioning." The episode was written by SBCA. *Without any of the crew knowing, the spin-off's characters were given cameos in the ''SpongeBob n' Stuff ''episode "Houston, We Have A Wormhole". Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. We post about new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, etc. Facebook Page link: https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7C See Also *Reckless and Retired *Rags to Riches *Sponge Reaper *SponghaBasketbol External Links *Basket Sponge (fanfiction.net version) *Basket Sponge (Facebook page) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Blue Box TV Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Shamm Entertainment Category:Shamm Times Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shows made by Doctor Bugs Category:Basketball shows Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Shows written by Doctor Bugs Category:Satire Category:Shows created by Doctor Bugs Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:List of Episodes Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Episode Lists Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Cosmobo Category:WumboMan900 Category:William Leonard Category:JamesAdventures Category:SummerSpongefan20 Category:MrScience12 Category:BagelBoxd Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:2016 shows returning in 2017 Category:Rocky Lobster